Alex Wassabi
Alex Wassabi, 'nicknamed ''The Novelist, was invited to attend a masquerade ball in the Victorian Era by The Sorceress, who was possessing Joey Graceffa at the time. After arriving, he loses his girlfriend Lauren Riihimaki to fellow guest DeStorm Power in the first challenge, causing them to start a feud. He later beats DeStorm two episodes later after willingly entering the Pool Challenge. He is next voted into the Steam Machine Challenge several episodes later against Gabbie Hanna, winning and killing her. The very next episode he is forced to run The Gauntlet, coming in first place. And then in the next episode, he again is voted into a challenge, this time being the Dark Dimension Challenge against Andrea Russett. He ultimately loses, and is killed by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper after being stabbed in the chest. Alex, renamed The Aviator, wakes up inside of the Museum of the Dead, which is located in Purgatory after being freed by Joey and Bretman Rock, only to find himself in the same game that killed him last time, alongside DeStorm and Gabbie, the two people who he was responsible for killing. Alex and DeStorm begin to form an alliance after helping each other during the coin collecting. Alex is later heavily voted against to enter The Emperor’s Challenge, and ends up going against DeStorm again. However, the odds aren’t in his favorite this time and DeStorm gains the upper hand. But in a twist, DeStorm decides to sacrifice himself for Alex to make up for the death of his girlfriend, Lauren. He is later voted into The Minotaur’s Maze Challenge against Colleen Ballinger. When he has to choose a partner, he chooses Nikita Dragun, while Colleen had chosen Matthew Patrick. While Colleen is in the lead, Nikita knocks over her puzzle, which causes her and Alex to win the challenge. Alex tries to finish the medallion that can control the Minotaur to save her, but he’s too late and Colleen is killed for a second time. He later votes for himself and ends up in The Story Challenge. However, Joey volunteers to take his place. He is then forced into The Pirate's Blood Challenge against Joey and Bretman. He finishes last and is shot by Rorik, Captain of the Pirates, sending him to Hell. Role Season 2 '''Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Alex was one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time to travel to the house. he also finds half a map. Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II Alex is distraught after his girlfriend, Lauren loses a challenge to DeStorm and is eaten by vampires. Episode 3 - Tangled Web Alex is captured by Jorogumo at the beginning of the episode. The other YouTubers find him and rescue him. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ' Alex was one of the two guests to partake in this episode's challenge, the other being DeStorm. He wins, avenging his girlfriend, and DeStorm is shot by the Dark Army. '''Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' Alex eats candy and other sweets throughout the episode, and even names the little boy he, Gabbie, and Tana have to find 'Pepito'. '''Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night Alex is one of the four guests that Joey and Andrea can choose to betray on the Path of Betrayal, along with Tyler, Tana, and Gabbie. They choose not to betray him in the end. Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story Alex votes for himself during the voting process and participates in The Steam Machine Challenge, ultimately beating Gabbie. Alex was forced to watch her death, screaming her name and basically sobbing as they killed her. He was visibly angry/shaken/heartbroken afterwards. Episode 8 - Full Moon Slaughter Alex is seen waiting with the others in the lounge for midnight to come which is in less than five minutes. Finally midnight arrives and a chest opens with a note from The Sorceress saying "It's midnight in the garden of evil, and it's time we escalated the stakes, My lieutenants are no longer waiting to be found. They're coming for you." Then suddenly someone starts pounding on the door terrifying all of them. Alex then decides they should open the door and try to help the man, who is named Atticus. He then runs into the lounge and says that he needs their help his son is going to die if they don't do something. He then explains that they were attacked by werewolves startling everyone Allison then asks why he then says that he took a gem from them showing the group. He then says if they save his son he will give the gem to them they then all willingly agree and follow him outside with lanterns to find quicksilver and wolfs bane to cure his son. They are then told that there is a map down near the fountain where they can find the wolfs bane. They arrive at the fountain and they start looking around and find a chest. They then need to find 3 keys to get the map which is inside this chest. Joey then begins to grab pots and smash them on the ground trying to get the keys. Then Tyler finds another one of the keys in the dirt. Andrea suddenly finds the third key in another plant pot. They then unlock the chest and begin to read the map then suddenly a werewolf comes out of nowhere and tries to attack the group, luckily they get away. They then find a carriage with a chest inside it this time with a combination. It then says only the horses can see immediately everyone pretends to be a horse and try to figure out the clue then they find blinders which answers the clue they now have the wolfs bane. Then there is more of a note "We stashed a safe in the trees along this road to hold the quicksilver we took from the southern bank." Then they start walking when Joey discovers the safe than on it there is another note saying "I've never seen anything like quicksilver before. To keep my men from stealing it, I split the combination into three parts hid one here, another in a greenhouse under the moon, and the last one is in the stone path where you need to keep an eye out for traps." They then split up into three groups Alex and Andrea go to the greenhouse Joey and Tyler take the stone path and Allison and the man check for the one that was where they were. Also if a werewolf comes you have to hide or he'll take you. They arrive at the greenhouse and look under the table and there are hundreds of pots they then begin to look around. They are still searching when they hear a growl they then crawl under the table and the werewolf comes in. They are still hiding the werewolf is on top of the table he then leaves. Then, Alex and Andrea begin to talk about how they are wondering what happens if his son wasn't taken and could they really trust him. They then look up and see a light which is shaped like a moon. It releases a bunch of balls. Then, Andrea warns Alex that there is a werewolf coming because she saw one. They then find a little piece of wood with the number 27 on it. They then return and Allison and Alex have 13 and Joey and Tyler have 11 then Tyler suggests they split the number down the middle and it works. They now have the 2 items required to heal the man's son. They reach his son and have to put the quicksilver and wolfs bane in a bowl, and mix it together then put it over his wound then. The boy warns them that they need to run because his father is a werewolf then they are surrounded by him and another werewolf then Allison demands he give them the gem because they did what he wanted. They are then told they have to run the gauntlet which is a 4 part obstacle course and whoever is last will be devoured by the werewolves. Then Allison after Andrea loses sacrifices herself so they can get away with the gem. They then go down the red hallway the elevator opens and the Devourer comes out running after them. Episode 9 - The Dark Dimension At Midnight The Sorceress is seen holding a curved cone while saying the following words "What sleeps will wake, What lies in the darkness will overcome the light. Open the doorway to your world that we may be joined in an unholy alliance" A portal begins to open up she then looks down at Diana, who is tied down, and pours a black liquid down her throat while Diana is protesting. The Sorceress then grabs a knife and stabs her in the chest, Diana's blood begins to pour down, and suddenly, above one of the idols. a tiny purple and black cloud appears and then enters the portal, allowing the Devourer to enter this dimension. She then pats him and tells him "Shush now. There is much to do." The Devourer then begins to devour Diana. The group then begins to walk down the red hallway talking about how at least they got the gem the elevator doors open and out walks the Devourer. The group runs and makes it outside where they begin to wonder what they need to do but are uncertain due to Alison's death. The group then finds a statue and a small message is attached to the bottom. Suddenly, a loud bang comes from the door, showing the Devourer being trapped inside. The group after reading the message try to communicate with it to no avail. They then notice on one side of the idol is a picture of four people standing with their arms up. They then try to replicate the drawing while repeating the message. The idol suddenly glows and a part of it falls to the ground. It is shown to be a book with another message written inside. They then find a telephone box out the back of the estate and attempt to call Hell. A notice is next to the phone saying. Suddenly they discover a box with a note, sulfur and a scroll with how to perform the seance. Alex is then voted by the group to be the decoy and distract the Devourer while the others perform the ritual. When he begins to chase him they realize that there is a force field around the house trapping the Devourer inside the house. While Alex chases the Devourer around the house the others begin to perform the ritual however the Devourer gets bored and stops chasing him and goes towards the others. Alex quickly distracts him again until he eventually was cornered in the study and taken he was then transported to the Dark Dimension until the others completed the ritual. They successfully complete the ritual and Alex is freed from the Dark Dimension. They then explain to Alex what happened while he was gone and tells him that the Devourer is locked in the library they then tried to use the demon's words to use the telephone and find a note underneath the telephone billet number notice a note saying that the telephone billet number is filed in the library. They then find a key which unlocks desk drawers and they find the telephone billet number. During the challenge vote, Alex puts his own card in and is drawn to complete the challenge, which is to find the last gem in the Dark Dimension. Andrea is the one to find it and Alex is then brutally stabbed to death by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper, which allows Joey, Tyler, and Andrea to return to their dimension. Season 4 Episode 1 Collecting the Dead: Part 1 Alex escapes from his exhibit in the Museum of the Dead, with the help of Joey and Bretman. Destorm immediately notices Alex and remembers their rivalry from Season 2, claiming that it's time for "Round Two". When The Collector's guards start attacking the group, he fights back and punches one of them in the face. However, he still gets captured along with Rosanna, Justine and Colleen. While captured, Alex also meets Mortimer for the first time and later states that he feels like he can't trust him. Episode 2 The Museum of Death: Part 2 The group finds a golden Scarab which Alex uses to open the door leading to the Sands of Egypt. He and the group then meets the former wife of the Pharaoh. Soon he learns that the Pharaoh's ex wife is the reason why it's disturbed in the first place and then witnesses The Sorceress killing her with a knife. Later on, he and the group begin deciding on who to send into the challenge. He votes for Justine, even though he had originally promised her and Colleen that he would vote for himself. When Tana and Justine's names are pulled, he wishes the girls good luck and gives Tana a hug before they go into the challenge. After Tana returns with the Jeweled Key, a bird-like creature grabs Alex and the episode ends. Episode 3 A Deal With A Demon When Alex and the rest of the group had infiltrated the Garuda's gold stash, they all collected some coins that had fallen from the sky. He also forms an unexpected alliance with his former enemy, Destorm. Episode 4 A Wedding To Die For Alex was captured along with the other males and was forced to find a spear, but in order to do that they had to complete 4 tasks (Alex failing the third one). Later on, Alex was voted into the challenge against Destorm...again. Alex was about to lose, but in a shocking turn of events Destorm sacrifices himself for him (and Lauren) and gets killed by the Emperor instead. Alex then saves Rosanna and they leave the ceremony together. He returns to the lounge with Ro and tells the group that he decided to return to "the good side" (with no one believing that he ever left to begin with). Episode 5 Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate At voting, Alex and the other guests (except Colleen) vote against Joey. Despite the five votes against him, Joey doesn't go into the challenge and Tana and Gabbie's cards are chosen instead. Later on, Alex suggests that instead of waiting in the lounge for one of them to return, the group goes into the challenge as well to save both of their friends. They do so and go to where Tana and Gabbie are, only to see the two get stabbed and killed by the Black Knight. Episode 6 - The Maze of Terror Episode 7 - Be Careful What You Wish For Episode 8 - Cursed Treasure Voting History Thumbnails S2E2.jpg Endless Winter Night.jpg S2.9.jpg 4x4.jpg Maxresdefault-1566411909.jpg Gallery ALEX.jpg|Alex's promo shot for Season 2 08B3E264-097B-4B3F-AB24-DA9919F48EF3.jpeg| Alex leaving the modern world Alex ico.png| Alex arrives at the mansion 4409DB25-4ACF-4B1B-B663-62F2DB747191.jpeg| Alex's confessional Screenshot (22979) 810x815.png.jpg| Alex in the Season 2 intro Quotes "Its Your Fault You Did This!" - after DeStorm Power returned from the Golden Goblet Challenge. * ”I have no friends, and I’m taking them all out. Starting with DeStorm.” * ”I found it!” - Finding the War Gem in the pool and beating DeStorm." * I don’t want you to die, but one of us have to!” - Before beating Gabbie Hanna. * "No! No! GABBIE!" While watching Gabbie Hanna die * ”Did we find everything?” * ”No one could escape their fate, so... I did little to fight back.” - Right before being killed by the Dark Dimension Gatekeeper. * ”You know I killed both of you guy’s, right?” - Seeing DeStorm and Gabbie again. * "I wasn't scared. More like surprised. Cause I don't get scared." * "I don't trust this guy. Not because he's slightly better looking than me. Slightly." * ”Their distrust of Joey is slowing us down. We gotta move, we’re gonna die.” * ”This is the red wedding!” - After witnessing DeStorm Power sacrifice himself for him, the Chinese Emperor get killed, and the Emperor's Mother being stabbed by the Sorceress. * ”Two of our friends are out there, fighting for their lives! The Black Knight is one, together, we are seven!” * “I thought that if I just moved fast enough, I could save Colleen. But once again, I let everybody down...” * ”There’s no way I’m going back in this thing.” * ”Oh my gosh, again!?” * ”I already killed two friends, now I have to kill somebody else?” * ”Being here in Purgatory, I lost my way. I thought... Maybe I was evil. But at the end of the day... I may not have pirate’s blood, but I do have a hero’s heart...” - Alex’s final confessional/last words before his second death at the hands of Rorik. Trivia * Alex has entered the most challenges with 7 over both of his seasons * He has also has won the most with 5 * Alex and Lauren are the only known guests that dated each other. * In Behind the Scenes with Joey Graceffa, we learn that Alex was asked if he would cry if Lauren didn't come back from the Golden Goblet Challenge, which he said he wouldn't with a laugh, but when his girlfriend didn't return, tears fell in rivers. * Alex is considered one of the most useful guests in ETN history along with Eva Gutowski, Liza Koshy, Matthew Patrick, Safiya Nygaard and Tana Mongeau * He was one of the last two people to leave the set of Season 4. The other being Rosanna. * Alex has been in the most challenges out of any other current guest, being in seven challenges from both of his combined seasons as of now. ** Alex has also survived more challenges than any other guest, having emerged alive from six challenges from both of his combined seasons as of now. * Alex is the first guest to ever recommend to try and help the two voted into a challenge. * Alex has witnessed eight different deaths: DeStorm, Liza, Tana, Gabbie, DeStorm's second death, Tana's second death and Gabbie's second death, and Colleen Ballinger’s second death, which beats Rosanna, who witnessed seven for most deaths witnessed. * Alex is the first known guest to volunteer themselves for a challenge without all of the other guests voting. * Ironically, DeStorm was shot in the chest and fell backwards into water in season 2, while Alex was stabbed to death. In season 4, they both have switched their original deaths with each other, with DeStorm being stabbed and Alex being shot in the chest and falling backwards into water. * In both of Alex's deaths, he didn't fight back and just accepted his fate. * Ignoring Joey, Alex has voted for himself the most times out of any guest, with a total of 5 times. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Cast Category:Deceased Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Protagonists Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Trapped in the Carnival Master's Crystal Category:Eleven Million Subscribers Category:Seventh Victims Category:Guest Category:Season 2 Guest Category:Season 4 Guest Category:Dead Forever Category:In Hell Category:Fans Favorite Category:3 Challenge Wins Category:2 Challenge Wins Category:Nominated for an Award Category:Formed an Alliance